Majora
|-|Skull Kid= |-|Majora's Mask= |-|Majora's Incarnation= |-|Majora's Wrath= Character Synopsis Majora ' is the titular main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Majora is a malicious entity who resides within a mask (Which is infamously known as Majora's Mask) and later goes onto possess Skull Kid, whom of which becomes their physical vessel. The mask's intent was to destroy Termina by bringing down the Moon on top of Clock Town. For the majority of the game, Majora's Mask remained worn by the Skull Kid who perched himself on the town's Clock Tower, drawing the Moon closer to Termina. Link and the fairy Tatl followed the mask into the Moon where it battled the pair using different forms. However, it was defeated and the mask's dark power, along with the monster within it, faded away. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Verse: 'Legend of Zelda '''Name: '''Majora, Skull Kid (When worn by Skull Kid), Majora's Incarnation, Majora's Wrath '''Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: '''Over one thousand years old (Was buried thousands of years ago according to information regarding Majora) '''Classification: '''Malevolent Entity, Demonic Mask, Ancient Evil '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Possession & Morality Manipulation (Gradually possessed Skull Kid and twisted around his morale, making him more destructive and malicious), Reality Warping (Stated to have warped the entirety of Termina), Energy Manipulation (Able to produce magical energy and shoot it at his opponents), Telekinesis (Able to pull down the moon and smash into earth; Albeit, this would take 3 days), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Capable of fitting an entire pocket dimension, of which he fully controls, into a moon and actively manipulate it whilst fighting Link), Biological Manipulation (Shown to have turned an adult into a child), Immortality (Type 6, Majora is capable of possessing other beings in other to spread it's essence), Life Manipulation (Capable of bringing inanimate objects to life and granting them sentience),Mind Manipulation (Able to mentally influence others and practially control them freely), Curse Manipulation (Placed a curse across Termina, which caused chaos across the entire world), Soul Manipulation (Can interact the souls of opponents), Sealing (Capable of sealing sentient beings into objects), Matter Manipulation (Capable of materializing things), Technology Manipulation (To some degree, he can manipulate technology to his will), Invisibility (Shown to be capable of becoming invisible), possibly Space-Time Manipulation (It's implied the effects of his chaos was effecting both time and space) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Official guides states that Majora was able to warp the entirety of Termina, which in the same source states that Termina is a parallel universe. In his final form, he was able to create a contained universe within the moon, which is also stated to be an entire universe by guides. His personal universe collapsed upon his defeat), possibly '''Universe Level+ '(The effects of his powers where supposed effecting "the heavens, space, and time", implying he was effecting the entirety of Termina's Space-Time Continuum) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Above Onox, who tried to kidnap the Oracle of Seasons. Should be relatively comparable to Link, who can dodge various light based attacks from Beamos. Also can fire similar beams to Beamos themselves) 'Lifting Ability: Class E '(Slowly capable of pulling down the moon into Earth's atmosphere, which would destroy Termina) 'Striking Ability: Universal '(Created an entire universe, a feat he's done twice in the entire game. Also was able to sustain an entire universe he created within the moon and his defeat caused it's collapse), possibly 'Universe Level+ '(Implied to have warped all of space and time across Termina) 'Durability: Universe Level '(Survived being hit with attacks from Fierce Deity Link. His energy is potent enough to sustain an entire universe), possibly 'Universe Level+ '(Was unaffected by his warping of Termina, which may have included Space-Time as well) '''Stamina: Extremely high (Kept the moon in a fixed position above Termina while at the same time constantly pulling it down over the course of three days), possibly limitless as Majora's Wrath (As an entity that was not strictly physical, it never appeared to grow tired after becoming serious about the fight) Range: '''Extended Melee Range with average attacks. '''Interplantery '''with Magic. '''Universal, possibly Universal+ 'with reality warping and pocket reality manipulation 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Capable of setting up complex dungeons and puzzles to thawrt Link in his quest. Also is shown to be cunning and manipulative) '''Weaknesses: '''Has a tendency to play around, which makes it careless. Majora was so assured of its own superiority, it even gave Link the Fierce Deity Mask to use against it during their final confrontation. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transformations: '''Majora possessess the ability to alter it's body to create different forms for combat. Whether it be to focus more on destructive capability or a form made to play defense against opponents who may be stronger Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Demons Category:Possessed Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Possession Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Technology Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Invisibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2